


Sea Breeze

by virberos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Cassandra Aurelia, personal assistant to Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, enjoys a nice summer soiree with her boss in Galdin Quay.





	Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> It's supposed to be Ardyn x Self Insert but AO3 doesn't have a proper self insert tag. Oh well. It's pure fluff.

Cassandra Aurelia glanced to her golden watch, an antique from a dearly departed ancestor, with a look of mild impatience. Her boss, Ardyn Izunia, Chancellor of Niflhiem, was late. She looked up and sighed, her bespectacled blue-green eyes scanning the street and gazing down to the distant Galdin Quay. Standing on the sidewalk in front of the little hotel they were staying at, she could smell the sea salt in the air from a light updraft, the breeze ruffling her dark brown coat. Despite the warm weather, she was still dressed as if she was still in Niflheim, the only difference being a darker color scheme.

Her dark brown coat, edges lined with fur, hung off her shoulders. Underneath was a blue tartan dress, a decorative belt around the waist, and the hemline reaching to her knees. Covering her hands and forearms were dark brown gloves. Gracing her legs was diamond-patterned stockings, matching well with the high heels she wore. They tied the outfit together, being the same color as her coat. In her hand was a beige handbag, containing her note-taking tablet (one of the first things she bought with her pay, as her normal handwriting was a mess to put it nicely) and other necessities for travel around Eos. 

“Where, in all of Eos, could you be…” She muttered, scanning the horizon for any sign of the chancellor. “If we’re late to this soiree I swear…”

“You’ll swear what?” She gasped and spun around, face to face with the very man she had been waiting for. 

“Chancellor Izunia!” She exclaimed from surprise. It didn’t take her long to compose herself. “C-Chancellor, we’re going to be late to the soiree!” He hummed and looked thoughtful about her worries of being late.

“I think we’ll arrive just in time.” He said with that cheeky smile that infuriated her. If there was anything she could dislike about her enigma of a boss, it was always the flippant attitude he had about everything. 

“With all due respect, chancellor, we’re five minutes late from when we were supposed to depart.” She said, trying to restrain herself from adding more sarcasm than was necessary. She was hired for ‘saint-like patience’ as she put it on her resume. There was many a time that the chancellor tested that patience in the year she worked under him. She sighed as he sauntered off with a shrug towards the hotel’s parking lot. Following him closely, she pulled out her phone to check the schedule for the day. “Soiree...call High Commander Nox Fluret for that meeting that had to be rescheduled…” She murmured as she entered Ardyn’s car. She glanced to her boss briefly to see him enter the car before feeling something rest on her head. A soft noise of surprise escaped her and her hand rushed up to see what rested upon her head, feeling a familiar black fedora resting there. It didn’t take long for her to realize that he plopped his fedora on her head as if she was a hat rack. She sighed, as this wasn’t the first time that he casually placed his hat on her head, and gave him an irritated look for startling her. 

“Now now, don’t give me that.” He chuckled as he started the car.

“At this point, it’s no use reminding you that I’m your assistant, not a hat rack.” She grumbled, leaning back against the carseat. 

“But you wear my hat so well.” He teased. Cassandra was quiet but a blooming warmth crept onto her cheeks. She glanced away, earning a laugh from him as he began to drive his way down to Galdin Quay. 

\---

Cassandra always held a fondness for Galdin Quay, the perfect image of a high-end seaside resort. She remembered family vacations to Lucis, where the resort was the big finisher before they returned home to Niflheim. It was a shame that she could no longer return to Galdin Quay as annually as she used to, due to her job, shrewd monetary habits, and work ethic. As they approached, Cassandra’s gaze drifted to the distant Angelgard. She always wondered what lay within the mysterious mass of land, aside from the tales of the island where ‘gods once convened’. Lost in her thoughts, she was only vaguely aware that they arrived. She was roused when Ardyn effortlessly plucked the hat off her head and out of her protective grasp. She gasped softly and looked around in a panic before seeing her boss place the fedora on his head. 

“Thank you.” He chirped before getting out of the car. Cassandra nearly scrambled out of his car to follow him. “I’d like you to settle in the restaurant for a little bit. I have some business to deal with.” He said, his gaze resting towards the restaurant. 

“Business? And it doesn’t involve me?”

“No, not this time. You work hard enough as is.” He smiled. “And I thought you’d revel in the chance to not do work.”

“What can I say? I get concerned about you when you go off on your own.” She said before gasping softly. “Shoot, I shouldn’t have said that…” She murmured, earning a laugh from Ardyn. 

“Don’t fret, my dear. I’ll behave myself.” He said, reaching over to pat her shoulder. Cassandra looked over at him, staring into his amber eyes for a moment before nodding. 

“Ok. Please don’t throw an international crisis on my plate. I won’t be the only person upset in Niflheim.” She said before running off to the restaurant. Heading to the bar, she quickly ordered the Sea’s Bounty Risotto for herself before pausing. She hadn’t seen the Chancellor eat since she woke up. There was always the possibility that he ate a bagel or a muffin or something from some bristo that opened up at the crack of dawn. She glanced to the clock, noting it was early afternoon. After a few moments of internal debate, she added the White Fish in Tomato Sauce dish for him. Heading to a table near the edge of the restaurant, where sea met the wood holding the restaurant up, she sat down and stared off into the summer sky. As she slowly ate, she reminiscenced on her early days at Niflhiem at Ardyn’s side. Through early mornings and late nights, she managed to keep up with his busy schedule. It helped that he wasn’t bad company to be around and she had worse bosses to deal with in the past. The chancellor was a breath of fresh air, with his humorous air and civility that only barely teetered into teasing, and it helped that he didn’t look too bad. Even if he was fond of using her as a hat rack...but she had to admit, in the quiet of her little corner of the restaurant, that she didn’t mind being a hat rack for a few minutes. She let out a heavy sigh, her fork lazily playing with her food. 

“For me?” 

She jumped, looking up to see Ardyn slide into the chair effortlessly. 

“Yes, for you. I didn’t see you get breakfast and soiree’s only have like little sandwiches and stuff. Nothing filling.” She said. 

“I’m flattered.” He hummed.

“Because I care?” She asked. He chuckled and took a bite. A small swell of pride filled her heart when she heard his hum of approval.

“I suppose now’s the time to tell you that there isn’t a soiree today.” She blinked in confusion and looked at Ardyn.

“So all my worrying was for...nothing.” 

“No need to sound so forlorn. Something else going on today.” He said, reaching into a pocket and pulling out what looked to be rock crystals on sticks in a cute hot pink carnival-hued package. He set them down next to her. She stared at the packaged candy, to Ardyn, then back to the candy.

“...I don’t get it.” She said, her voice deadpan.

“A year of loyal service, my dear. Most don’t last longer than a few months.” 

“...Isn’t it usually five years of loyalty or something?” Cassandra asked, looking down at the rock candy. “...actually, any reason to go to Galdin Quay is fine by me.” She admitted with a smile. “Even if you made me panic this morning.” She said as she took the rock candy and put it in her bag. 

“How many times have you told me I made you panic?” He asked, his voice playful. 

“Enough for you to know better at this point.” Cassandra replied, humming as she ate the risotto. “But you do it anyway.” 

“You love it.” He chuckled as a gentle sea breeze wafted through the restaurant. Her gaze flicked to him, watching the breeze catch his wine-colored hair.

“...only when I find you safe and sound.” She said softly. If anyone would be the death of her, it would be Ardyn Izunia. And a part of her wondered if she’d actually mind.


End file.
